In the field of aviation, and more particularly in the field of aircraft turbojets, reducing the weight of the component parts of the turbojet is a perpetual preoccupation.
Thus, blades have been developed for turbojet fans or stators that are made of an organic-matrix composite material (e.g. based on cyanate-ester, bismaleimide, or epoxy resin), such that the blades are lighter in weight than metal blades.
Nevertheless, the leading edges of such blades need to be protected against erosion and possible impacts by means of a protection part fitted to the leading edge.
Until now, such protection parts have been made of titanium alloy of the TA6V type. That solution is technically viable, since the alloy presents good resistance to erosion and to impacts. Nevertheless, it is found that the weight of such protection parts is excessive.